<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy and his Dog by Morgisia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929673">The Boy and his Dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgisia/pseuds/Morgisia'>Morgisia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Kindergarten &amp; Pre-school, Comedy, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgisia/pseuds/Morgisia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is scared of dogs and Mingyu doesn't understand that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy and his Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags don't work for me I'm sorry :((</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo was terrified. He felt his knees tremble. His lips twisted into tears, but he tried very hard not to cry— he was already five. Five-year-olds don’t cry, do they?</p><p>The boy clenched his friend's hand tightly. Cheol, who was a year older than Wonwoo, wasn’t afraid of anything.</p><p>Especially the preschool's dog.</p><p>Wonwoo's lips trembled shakily again, as if he were about to cry. Cheol smiled at him, pulling him towards the dog.</p><p> “Come on, Won!  He won't do anything bad to you!” he said cheerfully, trying to convince his younger friend. Wonwoo however, had many doubts.</p><p>The dog studied them curiously, tilting its head to the side.  He was no longer a small puppy, but still retained the features of a puppy. He had very fluffy fur, a goofy looking muzzle and one drooping ear. When the boys came closer, the dog wagged his tail happily, jumped up on all four paws and barked cheerfully.</p><p>It was too much for Wonwoo.</p><p>He immediately burst into tears, covering his face with his hands. He turned on his heel and ran toward the kindergarten teacher, who was standing a few steps behind the boys. The woman immediately took his hand and began to calm him down. There was no way Wonwoo could get close to the dog today.</p><p>Seungcheol sighed as hard as a six-year-old can sigh. He looked from the receding pair to the animal standing next to him. The doggy hung his head, his ears completely covered. He looked sad. Cheol put a hand on his head and petted him.</p><p> “Don't worry, Mingyu, he'll like you eventually…” </p><p> </p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p>Almost every kindergarten class has a pet that children can look after.  It teaches them responsibility and respect for other beings. Some classes have hamsters, other parrots, and some fish. The school which Wonwoo went to had a young German Shepherd named Mingyu.</p><p>Mingyu was charming and silly, he easily got excited and barked loudly. At the same time, however, he was very gentle towards children and had infinite amounts of patience with energetic little preschoolers. If a child began to cry, it was known that the pooch would immediately appear, and go check what happened. He would comfort the child, and defend it against any spider, or bark at any grasshopper that scared the child so much.</p><p>On the other hand, everyone knew that Wonwoo was afraid of large dogs, and everyone tried very hard to show the boy that there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of.  Such attempts like the last one were carried out on average once a week. Wonwoo would manage to gather in himself, and at the instigation of his friends and the rest of the class’s encouragement, he would try to approach the dog. However, each attempt would end in a burst of tears and the boy's escape.</p><p>Wonwoo was a loner by nature. Yes, he liked to play with other children and often did it, but when he had enough noise he would move away from the group a bit. He would still stay in the teacher’s view, and sit down alone with a toy, playing in silence, building house  from sticks and pebbles, or collecting colorful leaves.</p><p>Wonwoo was spending his time alone, plucking long clover stalks when Cheol approached him.</p><p> “Do you want to play tag with us?” the older boy asked, wiping his dirty hand on his pants.  Wonwoo looked at him and smiled, shaking his head.</p><p> “I want to make a wreath for you,” he explained, showing the collected flowers. “My mom taught me and I want to do it myself!” </p><p> Cheol shrugged.</p><p>“Come to us if you change your mind,” he said, and ran to the group of kids standing with the dog in the middle of the lawn.  Wonwoo was collecting the clover flowers for a while, and when the number of them seemed appropriate, he sat on the grass by the bushes and began to inexpertly tie knots on the plants.  He tried to recreate exactly the process of making the wreath as his mother showed him yesterday, but it was too difficult for a five-year-old.  After a few unsuccessful attempts, he came to the conclusion that his friend might also like a bouquet, when suddenly he heard a loud rustle of leaves in the bushes behind him. He turned and froze, terrified, clenching his fingers on the clover.</p><p>A dog walked slowly, growling and baring his fangs.  Big, black, unfamiliar, with large teeth, bristled fur and bloodshot eyes.</p><p> At first Wonwoo froze, the next he burst into tears.</p><p>The dog looked even more angry.  A terrified scream of his kindergarten teacher reached Wonwoo, but the woman was too far away to save the boy from the dog who bent its paws, looking as if it was getting ready to jump.</p><p> Wonwoo closed his eyes, not wanting to look at what the beast would do now.</p><p>But nothing jumped on the boy. Instead, just in front of him, there was loud barking of not one, but two dogs.</p><p>Wonwoo opened his eyes. Through his tears, he saw that Mingyu was standing between him and the strange dog - snarling, barking, erect and terrifying. The preschool pooch barked at the stranger eagerly, jumping toward him from time to time as if he was going to attack.</p><p>The unfamiliar dog looked surprised. He was much bigger than Mingyu and defeating a smaller puppy probably wouldn't have caused him much difficulties, but apparently he just didn't expect that something would stand between him and the child. Before the strange dog could adapt to the new situation, a kindergarten teacher arrived with a group supervisor, clutching a stick in her hand.  The strange dog growled, turned and fled. The group supervisor ran behind him, and his teacher knelt next to Wonwoo, grabbed him in her arms and began to stroke his hair to calm him down.</p><p>Wonwoo was still shaking and sobbing loudly, but he didn't take his eyes off Mingyu. The puppy, pleased with the work he just did, turned and looked at Wonwoo intensely.  He tilted his head and again looked like a cute idiot, with one lapped ear.</p><p>The teacher picked Wonwoo up and quickly headed to the kindergarten building, to which the other two teachers were just leading the rest of the children.  Wonwoo, as if hypnotized, still stared at Mingyu, who politely trod upon the kindergarten class. The puppy wagged his tail cheerfully and trotted with his tongue out.  When the teacher entered the building with Wonwoo in her arms, she turned and looked at Mingyu.</p><p> “Stay!”  she said, then closed the front door behind her.  Wonwoo saw through the window how the pooch sits surprised and sadly hanged his muzzle not understanding what he was suddenly punished for.</p><p>Wonwoo couldn’t quite remember what happened next, everything was a blur. Someone calmed him down, someone helped blow his nose, someone stroked his head.  When the group supervisor returned, he said that the fence was damaged and that is why a foreign dog entered the kindergarten area. Wonwoo stared at everything with wide eyes. That day, his mother came to his class before the normal bell time and took him home, where she let him watch cartoons much longer than usual.</p><p>At night Wonwoo couldn’t sleep. He thought intensively about what had happened that day to him. He finally made up his mind.</p><p>He crawled out from under the covers and ran into the parents' bedroom wearing his pajamas that were patterned with little cats. </p><p>The Jeons had not slept yet, and were sitting reading books in their bed, by lamp light. When the door to their bedroom opened, they looked with surprise at their first-born son, standing barefoot in blue pajamas and with a fierce smile on his five-year-old face.</p><p> “I have a plan and you have to help me!”</p><p> </p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo took a slow step forward.  He clenched his fingers tightly on the plastic bag he was holding. It's not like he was scared. Rather... he was just being careful.</p><p>He knew that his mother and teacher were behind him. He knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. He looked up from the ground, at Mingyu. The puppy sat quietly, his head tilted and one ear tucked down, wagging his tail tentatively. </p><p>Wonwoo took a deep breath, then began to talk quickly. </p><p>“You saved me yesterday so thank you. I'm not afraid of you anymore, because you are as cool as dogs I see in cartoons. I can be friends with you if you promise me you won't do anything to me. And I have a treat for you.” </p><p>The doggy jumped up with joy and began wagging its tail like crazy as soon as Wonwoo took a bone-shaped dog cookie from his bag. With a satisfied snap, he caught the cookie thrown by the boy and bit it several times. When the snack was all in his stomach, Mingyu slowly approached Wonwoo and nudged his hand. The boy carefully put his hand on the dog's head and patted him gently. Mingyu wagged his tail with satisfaction, staring adoringly at the little boy.</p><p> Standing at the back, Mrs. Jeon smiled with tears in her eyes at her son.</p><p>“He did it.”</p><p> </p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p>The relationship that connected Wonwoo and Mingyu quickly became the object of admiration and jealousy among other children. Mingyu waited by the front door every day for Wonwoo to come, and as soon as he saw the boy he began to bark happily and wag his tail frantically.</p><p>Throughout the day, he did not leave the boy a step, playing with him, pleading, even sleeping next to him while tired.  Wonwoo was happy and smiled all the time, everyone around him noticed that he was bright like a little sunshine.</p><p>A few weeks later, during an afternoon nap, Wonwoo looked seriously at the dog lying next to him.</p><p>“We're friends, you're important to me and you will never leave me.  We will always be together, okay, Mingyu?”</p><p>The puppy wagged its tail, moved its ears in the funny way that he did, and responded, “Okay, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p> “Okay, hyung.”</p><p> Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the familiar face in front of him.</p><p> “What?” </p><p> Mingyu smiled broadly, showing his teeth.</p><p>“You said that I was the most important to you, and then said that we would always be together, and I agreed hyung,” the younger boy replied.  Wonwoo took a long moment to return back to reality. When he finally connected the dots, he turned pale like a white sheet.  An embarrassed yell rolled through their dorm room.</p><p> “I ... I would never say anything like that! I don't even like you! Stop lying, Kim Mingyu!” </p><p>Mingyu just laughed and sauntered off. </p><p>Jisoo smirked slightly, sipping on a cup of tea. Jeonghan and Seungcheol, who were sitting next to him exchanged knowing glances. They were all sitting on the couch and Wonwoo’s neck felt a bit sore when he got up. He must have dozed off at an awkward angle.</p><p>Jisoo calmly put the cup back in his saucer with a smile and said, “See just like I said, once he wakes up, he’ll go back to the usual.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Old work from 2016, finally translated to English with help of my dear @bluetails!! Thank you so much 🥺</p><p>My twitter is @lililiyabbayo_o come and cry with me about soft boy Jeon Wonwoo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>